


A Night to Remember

by xXMonochromeXx



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXMonochromeXx/pseuds/xXMonochromeXx
Summary: After watching Season 3 of GLOW and FINALLY getting a Sam/Ruth kiss, I was so happy yet disappointed with how the scene ended so I rewrote it. :) I really hope there is a season 4 because I NEED more Sam/Ruth. This is my first work I have ever posted so all criticism is welcomed, but please be respectful.





	A Night to Remember

Sam and Ruth were holding each other as they left the bar trying not to smile long enough to kiss each other. Too engrossed in the moment to hail a cab they decided to walk to Sam’s apartment laughing out of sheer happiness, unbothered by the crisp night air. 

“Ruth, I cannot believe you waited so long to tell me.” 

“You were gone Sam, left without telling anyone. I thought, well I thought if you still cared about me then you would have said goodbye.” Ruth admitted

“Your right I should have said something” a moment of silence passed “But hey you could have stuck it in one of the performance reports. You know, ‘we sold out again, Bash is being an asshole again, oh and by the way I’m in love with you” he said trying to lighten the mood. 

Ruth laughed and then shed a tear 

“Don’t cry Ruth” he said holding her tighter. “At least you are here now”

“I was so happy when you asked me to come out here. I needed to audition to try something new, and well I mostly wanted to see you.” Ruth said turning away. 

Sam stopped his face went grim and let go to face her. “Yeah Ruth about that, God I don’t know how to tell you this but, Justine doesn’t think you are right for the role. They are going with someone else.” 

“Wait… r-really?” Ruth said struggling for words. “But they seemed to love it, a-and I-I-I thought. Well, I thought this was finally the chances I have been waiting for” 

“I know, I know, I thought you were great too, but Justine, she wanted to go a different direction. I tried to convince her Ruth, but it’s her movie, her dream, and there wasn’t much I can do” Sam said trying to comfort her, but Ruth backed away. 

“I have been trying for so long, so long Sam to be a serious actress. I have gone to countless auditions and yet every time Sam, Every. Single. Time. they tell me they want to go a different direction, or that I’m not right for the role, or some other excuse. I thought since I was auditioning for you, it would be different this time.” Ruth said shaking

Sam sighed, he shifted uncomfortably struggling to find the right words to say.

“Look Ruth, you are the single most talented person I know. You are funny, smart, and a great actress, but if I’ll be honest you are so much more than an actress. I couldn’t have made GLOW what it is without you. Hell, sometimes you I think you would be a much better director for GLOW than me. So, if want to know what I think, I say take what’s right in front of you instead of chasing something that will never happen.” 

Ruth pushed him offended “How could you say that to me? Being in actress is something that I’ve wanted for as long as I can remember, and I was so close Sam.” 

“I know, I know. But Ruth You could do so much more. You have so much time, hell you have more time than me”

They walked in silence for a bit. Sam fearing, he just ruined what he waited months for, yet he thought would never happen. 

“You are right you know” Ruth said finally breaking the silence. “I will never be a successful actress.”

“Don’t say that Ruth. I was being an asshole earlier” 

“No you are right. I was so blinded by my dream that I didn’t see what I could be. I was too focused on wanting to have what Debbie had. She was beautiful and a soap opera star. I thought if I tried long enough it would happen for me, but life doesn’t work like that.” Ruth realized.

“Look at Debbie, she’s a producer. She may be a mess, God a fucking disaster, but she’s ten times happier now that she is a producer rather than a housewife to that pathetic ex-husband of hers”

“Oh god don’t remind me of him. Now THAT was the biggest mistake of my life” Ruth laughed. 

Sam smiled “With Debbie as a producer and you a director you could make something better than I could have ever dreamed of”

Ruth thought about that for a moment. Her eyes were shining as she imagined a new future. One where She and Debbie made the rules and a world where she didn’t have to beg for a job in front of men who didn’t care about her. And she was dreaming of a future with Sam. The man who is always there for her. 

Ruth turned to Sam and leaned closer. “Thank you, Sam.”

They kissed deeply. The euphoria of earlier replaced with tenderness, comforting each other in their embrace. It was the kind of kiss that let them know just how much they care about each other. 

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Ruth laid her head on Sam’s shoulder and Sam wrapped his arms around her. Taking in a night they wished would never end.


End file.
